doarafandomcom-20200214-history
Zanatal
Zanatal ('za na ,tal Proto-Peroatlan/Atlan) Tsanta ('tsan ,ta Counethoing/Fezhoing) is the largest island on Doara, centrally located at the mouth of the Atlan Sea between the Perocadh Peninsula and Naklab Peninsula. It has an ancient and varied history, serving as the epicenter of Classical Civilization on Kakhor for thousands of years and was the home to a multitude of peoples. Timeline Prehistory * -10000s - Zanatal is settled by humans who crossed while the island was still connected to the Naklab Peninsula. It is unknown whether these people integrated into the Proto-Peroatlan ethnic group or were ousted at some point. * -5000 - Proto-Peroatlans began to settle the island, congregating on the northern lowlands and the Imisha River * -4000 - Proto-Peroatlans begin to establish short distance sea trade with the Perocadh Peninsula. ** Prominent city states at this time are: Imishalha, Omorte, and in the south Diramlha Fourth Millennium Before * -3800 to -3600 - Atlans begin to colonize the coast of the Naklab Peninsula, displacing the Apolak people to the south. * -3500 - Zanatal is believed to be inhabited by over 12,000 Peroatlan people * -3462 - Ushanghalin forces arrive on the Island to conquer the local cities. ** The elekan of five cities, Imishalha, Omorte, Diramlha, Corelha, and Rokushass unite to face Ushanghal's forces, led by Imishalha's elek, Alhamaxuin * -3461 - Ushanghal secretly meets with the elekan of Corelha and Diramlha and convinces them that Alhamaxuin is bent on destroying them with their combined power. The elekan try to attack the other allied forces and catch them by suprise- however, the attackers are beaten back and both sides suffer heavy casualties. ** Ushanghal capitalizes on the disorganized enemy and attacks Alhamaxuin, decisively destroying over half the army and capturing the rest. ** -3460 - The enemy elekan are put to death, and the remaining native forces swear fealty to Ushanghal. Propaganda from the priestly class spreads that Ushanghal is divinely appointed to rule. * -3458 - Ushanghal founds Atalha at the mouth of the Imisha River as a new capital on the island, and a way to avoid showing favoritism towards any other city. Atalha will quickly become the most important city on the island. * -3456 to -3454 - Ushanghal sets out to conquer the Peroatlan colonies on the Naklab Peninsula but is blown off course. After a few months out at sea, the fleet limps back to Atalha, unsuccessful. * -3431 Ushanghal dies in Ushaora, leaving his empire under divided-rule of his three sons. Solanghal is given reign over Zanatal and the Izzass Archipelago * -3420 Solanghal builds the first wooden wall around Atalha. The Temple of Ushassi is started * -3419 Solanghal is over control of almost all military ships and often is the facilitator of trade between the different Imperial regions. * -3412 Solanghal and his brother Zanarok lead another expedition to conquer the Naklab Peninsula. A storm strikes the fleet soon after departure, sinking several ships, and superstitious sailors deem the journey against the will of the gods and refuse to continue. * -3382 Solanghal dies, passing the throne in Atalha to his son, Solatal. ** Solatal's uncle, Zanarok tries to gain influence from his seat in Ushaora, and requests to visit and council with Solatal in Atalha. Sensing the motive, Solatal refuses. * -3386 After repeated attempts to send imperial visitors to pressure and influence the Atlans, Solatal decrees that no further mainlanders will enter his holdings. ** Zanarok (now elderly) threatens the Atlans with treason if they do not comply to the Imperial governments- still a triumvirate under the thrones of Ushaora, Atalha, and Peroth ** Solatal holds his ground, and the other tribunes, unable to touch Solatal's naval presence, back down. * -3366 Solatal, having already cut most ties with the empire, declared Zanatal independent, and all ethnic Atlan lands join his cause. ** Peroth and Ushaora name Solatal a usurper and keep up the pretense that the Empire is still intact. * -3350 By now, the Elekan on the mainland have resolved that Zanatal cannot be reconquered and seek a partnership in trade and defense. * -3316 The elekan of Zanatal, Ushaora, and Peroth: Solatal II, Zanoralu, and Maxualhin, respectively form a triad of independent, allied empires. contemporary scholars refer to this as a continuation of the Empire, but the cohesiveness of the state has already significantly deteriorated. Ushaora is still considered the cultural capital. * -3250 By this time, the triad state has almost completely dissolved, and Ushaora, Zanatal, and Peroth all view themselves as independent. Notably, calls for aid during Fesha raids on Ushaora are not answered by the partners. * -3144 Solatal IV breifly gains control of the Atlan colonies on the Naklab Peninsula. His reign is marked by ramped up trading with the Dnalak people. * -3102 Zanatal is asked for an imperial alliance against Ushaora by Peroth, who had seen growing encroachments by the former on border lands. Maintaining the isolationism of their ancestors, Solatal IV refuses to help. ** The Perothans would launch the Great Ushaora War a year later, in which they invaded and conquered much of Ushaora, sacking the old capital in -3095 and finally bringing a complete end to the legacy of Ushanghal. Third Millennium Before * -2945 Peroth by now has completed the conquest of all peninsular territories of Peroatlans (except for Redcah) and begins asserting influence in the Atlan Sea. * -2880 A brief alliance is struck by the Perothan Emperor Poradanu and the Zanatalin elek Ishartha in order to repel a Fesha invasion which threatened the Peroatlan hold on the Atlan Sea. They were victorious in -2876. * -2735 After rising tensions, Peroth declares war on Zanatal (Atlass) for conquest and in the hopes of gaining more control over east-west trade. The First Peroth-Atlan War. * -2730 Perothan forces lay seige to Ataya. Atlan ships are sunk easily by the flaming spears employed by Perothan sailors. * -2728 Ataya falls to the Perothans. The wooden wall built by Solanghal is burned to the ground. * -2726 The Perothan invasion reaches its furthest extent. The entire north of the island is in their control, and the southeastern hill country is also within their grasp, but beyond the southern mountains, the city of Diraham (Dirdam) remains independent. * -2720 Rather and fight the guerrilla resistance from the Atlans in the mountains, Peroth signs peace with Dirdam- leaving them in control of the southern and most of the western edges of Zanatal, and the Izzass Archipelago. * -2650 Border garrisons are removed from the Perothan/Dirdamin border, allowing Atlans to flow freely between the kingdoms. Ataya is used as a fleet and military base for Perothan campaigns in the Naklab Peninsula. * -2630 Though Ataya remains a large city and is garrisoned by Peroth, Rokushass in the northeast becomes the new military capital of Perothan Zanatal. Perothan ships are allowed to take port in Dirdam's coastal cities. * -2282 Zanelek Tedepada "The Usurper" seizes the throne in Peroth, initiating a shift of focus completely off of the eastern holdings (Zanatal and Naklab) toward the Mazedian Sea ** Civil war in -2268 to -2259 further weakens the Perothan grasp on overseas territory * -2250 Atlans in northeastern Zanatal declare themselves citizens of Dirdam- no opposition comes from Peroth * c. -2235 The rest of Eastern Zanatal defects to Dirdam, leaving Peroth in control of only Ataya and surrounding lands * -2214 Ushanka IV attempts to recapture Zanatal after Naklab rebels and Perothans can no longer support the possessions without Zanatal bases. The Second Peroth-Atlan War * -2203 Elik Sanradesin captures Ataya, ousting the Perothans completely from the island and ending the Second Peroth-Atlan War. ** The nobles of all of the great cities on the island and in Izzass form a council (senate) in Ataya which quickly becomes the Atlan Republic. Elik Sanradesin remains king with 1/3 of the power, shared with the high priest of Zanomateke and the chief noble from the Senate * -2045 The Senator Olbap is elected as Chief Noble, winning reelection 3 times by -2025 through corruption and political allies. * -2022-20 Olbap is declared Leader for Life by the Senate, and riots spurred on by Elik Osnofa II are brutally crushed, leading to the Elik's execution in -2020 * -2016 Escaping his royal imprisonment, Elik Matesu joins the growing Dofinan Atayami movement in Rokushass opposing the tyranny of Olbap, officially starting the Atlan Civil War in -2015 * -2005 The Battle of Usagil leads to the unopposed capture of Ataya by Matesu's armies. Crowds fill the streets chanting "Sanelik" (emperor) and bestow the title of First Emperor of the Atlass Empire. Second Millennium Before * -1987 Dirdam falls to Sanelik Izzar Dofin shortly after the death of Matesu, ending the Civil War and the Republic * -1935 Emperor Solanal builds massive stone walls around Ataya, including a fortress along the north face which would serve as the military headquarters of the Empire for almost 2000 years * -1876 Sanelik Matesu Dofin Izzar invades the Perocadh Peninsula around Usora, the Third Peroth-Atlan War * -1860 Peroth signs peace with Atlass in exchange for the southern half of the peninsula, and for the Perothan Zanelek Ushanka VI to relinquish the holy Zanelek mantle of Ushanghal to Sanelik Matesu Dofin Izzar of Atlass ** From this point, Atlass would be considered the Heir of Ushanghal, giving them greater legitimacy in overseas conquests. Category:Regional Timelines